


Friend, Foe, Lover, Traitor

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Der junge Professor Snape muss sich erst in seine neuen, ungewohnten und vielseitigen Aufgaben einfinden. Kaum jemand weiss und darf wissen, das sich unter seinen langen Robenärmeln das Dunkle Mal eines Totessers verbirgt. Und dann gibt es da noch ein anderes Problem. Lucius Malfoy, von altem Zaubereradel, reformierter Totesser und nun im Schulrat. Sie waren einander alles gewesen, und hatten sich selbst dann geliebt, wenn sie Feinde gewesen waren. Selbst dann...
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Friend, Foe, Lover, Traitor

„Lieber Severus,  
oder sollte ich passender schreiben geehrter Professor Snape? Noch einmal meine Gratulation zu Deiner Anstellung als Professor und Hausleiter Slytherin – damit ist unser Haus endlich wieder in guten Händen! Ich bin allerdings äusserst enttäuscht, dass Du meine bisherigen Botschaften mit Ignoranz strafst und nicht einmal die Höflichkeit besitzt in irgend einer Form- welcher auch immer- darauf zu reagieren. Jeden Anderen ausser Deiner Person würde ich dafür zum Duell fordern. Dieses könntest Du zumindest nicht ignorieren- auch wenn mir nur zu klar ist, dass der Ausgang eines solchen zwischen uns beiden ungewiss wäre.  
Mein altes Versprechen gilt nach wie vor: wann auch immer Du geruhst, auf meinem Grund und Boden zu erscheinen, ist Dir Schutz und Unterkunft und ein Auskommen sicher, als seiest Du als Malfoy geboren.  
Lass mich nicht zu lange warten. Sonst werde ich Dich zu zwingen wissen.  
Hochachtungsvoll, für immer Dein.  
Lucius“

Inzwischen war Lucius so deprimiert, das er kurz davor war, Severus zu bitten. Doch stand ihm sein Stolz hier im Weg. Er war ein Malfoy! Zudem er nicht sicher war, ob es helfen würde. WAS in Merlins Namen würde Severus umstimmen? Und warum war da auf einmal diese Distanziertheit? Sie waren sich näher gewesen als Brüder. Liebende. Sie hatten so viele Gefahren gemeinsam durchgestanden. Selbst der Tod war vielfach gescheitert, sie zu trennen. Und nun? 

Severus hatte auf diesen Brief tatsächlich mit einem ablehnenden und nichtssagenden Zweizeiler reagiert. Das war es dann aber auch gewesen.

Lucius fluchte gotteslästerlich, zerknäulte das Papier und warf es zielsicher in das Feuer. Etliche Male hatte er nun schon versucht, Severus einzuladen. Seit einigen Monaten schon hatte dieser seine Arbeitsstelle als Potionsmaster und Hausleiter Slytherin angetreten. Eigentlich sollte nun genug Zeit vergangen sein, das er sich eingewöhnen und einarbeiten konnte. Doch nach wie vor lehnte Severus jegliche Einladung ab. Und jedes Mal wenn Lucius Aufgaben ihn-mehr oder weniger zufällig- nach Hogwarts führten, war er bodenlos verschwunden. Es wurde Zeit, dem ein Ende zu machen. Sie waren Freunde gewesen. Nein- sie waren Alles gewesen. Freunde, Feinde, Konkurrenten. Liebende. Sie hatten sich selbst dann geliebt, wenn sie Feinde gewesen waren. Dann- oft besonders leidenschaftlich. Hilflose Wut stieg in Lucius auf bei der Erinnerung. Er brauchte Severus. Und er wollte ihn wieder spüren. Noch einmal würde dieser ihm nicht entwischen.

Severus setzte die Schreibfeder ab und rieb sich die Augen. Ob er sich irgendwann an die Schreibarbeit gewöhnen würde? Hausaufgaben, Klassenarbeiten, Strafarbeiten. In der ersten Zeit hatte er reichlich Strafarbeiten angeordnet. Inzwischen waren die meisten Schüler schlauer geworden. Professor Snapes Strafarbeiten waren berüchtigt, und niemand hatte Lust auf Aufsätze, die mit Leichtigkeit die Freizeit eines Wochenendes auffrassen. Severus hatte sich nie träumen lassen, den Beruf des Professors zu ergreifen. So sehr er das Fach Zaubertränke schätzte- er war selbst höchst talentiert darin- so frustrierend war es, dieses wibbeligen, unkonzentrierten und oft weder mit Talent noch mit besonderem Lernwillen gesegneten Bratzen nahebringen zu müssen. 

Ruhe und Disziplin in seinen Klassen hatte er schnell erreicht. Zwar hatten einige der älteren Schüler versucht, ihn zu testen. Schliesslich war er nur wenige Jahre älter als sie. Doch hatten einige gezielte Zaubersprüche (zwar gegen die Schulregeln, aber natürlich legal) sie schnell überzeugt, gefolgt von Strafpunkten und Strafarbeiten. Nicht einer der Schüler hatte den Mut besessen, sich deswegen bei Dumbledore oder einem anderen Professor auszuweinen. Professor Snape hatte eine Frage der Ehre daraus gemacht, und keiner der Schüler hatte sich diese Blösse geben wollen. Und nachdem es sich-hinter vorgehaltener Hand – rumgesprochen hatte, war es auch in allen anderen Klassen nun erheblich leiser und gesitteter. Ja, Severus würde sie lehren, würde sie schwitzen lassen. Und er würde Erfolg haben damit. Aber er hatte keinerlei Drang, sich mit Unsinn abzugeben. Als Professor und Hausleiter hatte er schon mehr als genug Pflichten. Und das waren nicht einmal die Aufgaben, weswegen er wirklich hier war! Damit hatte er noch nicht wirklich begonnen. Er hatte nicht die Hoffnung, das sein Dunkler Herr tot war. Das dunkle Mal an seinem Arm regte sich nach wie vor. 

Und das erinnerte ihn an sein nächstes Problem. Lucius. Lucius Malfoy. Haupterbe einer der reichsten Familien überhaupt. Reinblüter. Einer der bestaussehendsten Männer, die er kannte. Was er auch selbstredend wusste. Einst sein Freund und Waffenbruder und Bettgefährte. Und jetzt zu seinem Ärger auch noch im Schulrat. Er beanspruchte für sich, das er nur unter dem Imperiusfluch unter Voldemort gedient hatte. Natürlich. Eine offensichtliche Ausrede, die von der Öffentlichkeit geschluckt worden war. Lucius hatte ihm zu nah gestanden, kannte ihn zu gut. Er würde ahnen, welches Spiel Severus spielte. Vermutlich wusste er es schon jetzt. Was sie eigentlich zu Feinden machte. Denn wenn es einen Getreuen Voldemorts gab, war es Lucius. 

Seufzend setzte Severus seine Arbeit fort. Als der Stapel an Arbeiten abgearbeitet war, war es schon spät in der Nacht, und seine Augen tränten. Doch auch der Schlaf war nicht sein Freund, weswegen er es vorzog, die Stunden seiner Nachtruhe auf das nötige Minimum zu reduzieren.  
In seinem Schlafraum angekommen zog er sich zügig aus, warf die Sachen flüchtig auf eine Ablage und verschwand fröstelnd im warmen Bett. Sein Körper verlangte nach Ruhe Und er versank im Reich seiner… Träume.

Die zischelnde Stimme drehte ihm den Magen herum, auch wenn die Worte voll des Lobes waren. Snape war auf den Knien und beugte demütig den Kopf. Stolz, Aufregung und Scham lieferten sich einen harten Kampf. Stolz, weil er die Aufgabe seines Herrn nicht nur überlebt hatte, sondern auch erfüllt. Keiner seiner Begleiter war gestorben. Aufregung, weil man in des Dunklen Lords Nähe nie sicher war. Die Launen seines Herrn wechselten schneller als jedes Wetter. Scham, weil er vor diesem Mann auf den Knien lag, jedem seiner Worte gehorchte. Snape fröstelte, als die langfingrige, eisige Hand seines Herrn in berührte, ihn aufforderte, aufzustehen.  
Nach einem viel zu langem Treffen angekommen in Malfoy Manor fielen sich Lucius und Snape in die Arme. Als sie sich trennten, entdeckte Lucius erschrocken das Blut an seinen Händen. „Es ist nichts“ wehrte Snape ab. Doch Lucius hatte schon seinen Kragen zurückgeschoben, und den Schnitt entdeckt. Er beugte den Kopf und leckte das Blut ab, während Snape ihm mit den Händen durchs lange blonde Haar fuhr, in dem noch Blätter hingen. Kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Als er zu sich kam, hatte Lucius ihn zum Bett getragen. Sie würden den Sieg auf ihre Art feiern- die Nacht würde ihren schützenden Mantel über sie breiten.

„Lieber Lucius, meinen Dank für die Einladung zu Deinem Fest. Wie Dir sicher nicht entgangen ist, schätze ich die Teilnahme an solchen Vergnügungen allerdings nicht im geringsten. Trotzdem weiss ich Deine gute Absicht wohl zu schätzen. Wegen meiner umfassenden Pflichten als Professor und Hausleiter, muss ich Deine Einladung zu diesem sicherlich äusserst illustrem Event allerdings leider ablehnen.  
Hochachtungsvoll, Severus Snape“

„Bastard“ knurrte Lucius verärgert. Gut, dass er alleine war in seinem Schreibzimmer. Es war nicht so, das er Begeisterung erwartet hatte. Hatte er eine Zusage erwartet? Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war- auch das nicht. Er hatte gehofft. Nichtsdestotrotz würde er Severus diesmal keine Wahl lassen. Er würde erscheinen, und wenn er Gift und Galle spuckte. Lucius war es satt, dass sein Freund ihn ignorierte. Und um sein Ziel- Severus- zu erreichen, würde er sich einen Verbündeten suchen. Einen, dem Severus die Zusage nicht verweigern würde. Es schmeckte Lucius nicht. Aber der Preis war süss. Er war es nicht gewohnt, nicht zu bekommen was er wollte. Vor allem nicht das, was er liebte und schon als sein Eigen beansprucht hatte. Oh nein.

Albus betrachtete seinen Besucher mit gerunzelter Stirn. Lucius Malfoy war definitiv jemand, den er lieber gehen als kommen sah. Er liess keine Gelegenheit aus, Albus Namen im Ministerium ins Wanken zu bringen um eigene Interessen durchzusetzen. Und dummerweise hatte er auch Einfluss auf Fördergelder vom Ministerium. Die ausgesuchte Höflichkeit, sogar Freundlichkeit, mit der Lucius um dieses Gespräch gebeten hatte, machte Albus Dumbledore darum stutzig.  
Lucius lächelte fast herzlich- fast- als er Albus begrüsste. Dieser Mann hielt seinen Freund an der kurzen Leine. Einer von vielen Gründen, das Lucius ihn nicht mochte. Doch dieses Mal… standen sie womöglich kurzzeitig auf derselben Seite.  
„Ich weiss nicht, ob er es Euch gesagt hat, Professor. Aber ich habe mir erlaubt, Severus zu meiner nächsten Abendgesellschaft einzuladen. Ich denke, es würde ihm nur guttun, einmal wieder unter Leute zu kommen. Bei all seinem Talent, welches Ihr sicher nicht geringer schätzt als ich, vergräbt er sich viel zu oft in seinem Kellerverlies. Und soweit ich es beurteilen kann, hat er gute Arbeit geleistet in seinen ersten Monaten als Lehrer. Da stimmt ihr mir sicher zu?“. Lucius setzte sein gewinnendstes Lächeln auf.  
Auch Albus lächelte. Auch wenn er wusste, das Lucius nichts tat, ohne Vorteile zu erwarten. „Gewiss. Professor Snape ist ausserordentlich begabt und sein Engagement steht ausser Frage. Ich wäre der letzte, der einem noch so jungen Professor die Möglichkeit verweigert, am gesellschaftlichen Leben teilzunehmen. Sollen wir ihn rufen?“  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein“ wehrte Lucius etwas hastig ab, das war überhaupt nicht in seinem Interesse. „Selbstredend hat er schon eine offizielle Einladung erhalten. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, das er Eure Zustimmung erhält. Bedauerlicherweise hat er mit dem Verweis auf unumgängliche Pflichten die Teilnahme vorschnell abgelehnt. Ich dachte, das Ihr vielleicht… nun. Ihn noch einmal ermuntert.“  
Albus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und überlegte. Die Gelegenheit war zu gut, um sie verstreichen zu lassen. Lucius mochte eigene Interessen verfolgen. Doch Severus war Albus Spion. Und es wurde wohl Zeit, ihn in das Haifischbecken zu entlassen. Er war schlau und fähig, und würde sich in Kreise begeben, in denen er gut bekannt war. Er konnte prüfen wie die Stimmung war. Es musste sein. Und Severus konnte sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen.  
Albus nickte. „Ich finde auch, dass Severus etwas Gesellschaft guttun würde. Er arbeitet manchmal viel zu hart. Ich werde ihn ermuntern, Dir eine Zusage zu geben“. Albus würde es anordnen.  
Lucius war noch nicht zufrieden. „ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob eine Ermunterung überzeugt?“. Albus lächelte. „Sei unbesorgt. Mir liegt sein Wohl sehr am Herzen. Er wird kommen“.  
Lucius verabschiedete sich höflich. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er und Albus sich auf verschiedenen Fronten befanden. Immer befinden würden.

Severus knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann wirbelte er herum und schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Tür. „FUCK“ fluchte er laut. Ja, er würde zu dieser verdammten Abendgesellschaft erscheinen. Albus hatte ihm deutlich klar gemacht, das er es als zu seiner Aufgabe gehörig betrachtete. Die Zauberergesellschaft sollte ihn sehen. Und wo ging das besser als auf einer Abendgesellschaft der reichen und alten Familie Malfoy?  
Severus kämpfte immer noch mit sich. Mit seiner neuen Rolle. Seiner Identität. Und das schlimmste, er wusste nicht, wie er Lucius länger auf Armlänge halten konnte. Sie waren sich so nah gewesen. Wie auch nicht, wenn man so oft auf Leib und Leben aufeinander angewiesen gewesen war? Und sein eigener Körper betrog ihn, wenn er Lucius sah. So sehr er es unterdrücken wollte. Was konnte er ihm sagen? Seine Selbstbeherrschung zeigte Risse, jedes verdammte Mal. Etwas, was er sich nicht leisten konnte. 

Der Brief war kurz. „Lucius. Ich komme. Wie du zweifelsohne längst weisst. Severus“

Es war ihm egal gewesen, das sein Ärger aus dem Ton leicht herauszulesen war. Die Zusage grenzte selbst unter Freunden fast an einer Beleidigung. Und kaum eine halbe Stunde später war ein Paket eingetroffen. Es waren Roben für Severus, mit besten Empfehlungen Lucius. Fast war er versucht in seinem Ärger, das Geschenk auszuschlagen, und in seinen absolut unstandesgemässen Lehrerroben zu erscheinen. Fast. Er entschied sich dann doch dagegen. Selbstverständlich waren die Roben massgeschneidert, und genau so, dass sie Severus akzeptabel fand und sie dem Anlass entsprachen. Lucius wusste sehr genau, was Severus bereit war zu tragen und was nicht. Aber der Preis dafür überstieg das Jahresgehalt, das er als junger Professor derzeit erhielt, ganz sicher bei weitem. 

Severus war weder gewillt noch fähig, viel Geld in seine Garderobe zu investieren. Ein Teil seines Lohns investierte er regelmässig, um mittellose Schüler seines Hauses zu unterstützen. Er wusste genau, wer in welchen Verhältnissen lebte und wer Hilfe benötigte. ZU gut konnte er sich daran erinnern, wie er sich geschämt hatte, arm zu sein. NIE hätte er um Hilfe gefragt. Bis Lucius seine hilflosen Notlügen durchschaute… Snape half diesen Schülern nur unter einer einzigen Bedingung: Das sie niemals verrieten, wer ihnen das Geld gegeben hatte. 

Die Räume waren hell erleuchtet. Alles glitzerte und strahlte, von fleissigen Hauselfen tag und nacht gewienert und hergerichtet. Klassische Musik untermalte die Atmosphäre, Stimmengewirr und das helle Lachen einer Frau erfüllte den Festsaal. Ein Diener trug ein Tablett mit Häppchen, ein anderer reichte Getränke. Lucius Malfoy strahlte mit dem Saal um die Wette. Seine Kleidung war eine teure Sünde, aber geschmackvoll, sein prächtiges langes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebändigt. Er nippte an seinem Glas, betrachtete zufrieden seine Gäste. Nur etwas fehlte noch. Jemand.  
Severus Snape war sicher, der letzte zu sein. Er hatte keinerlei Wunsch, sich mit anderen zu sozialisieren, oder nicht mehr als seine Aufgabe es erforderte. Im Grunde genommen war er nur auf Albus Anordnung hier. Kein Zweifel, das Lucius da seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte. Ein Hohn, das diese beiden sich zusammengetan hatten, ihn auf diese Abendgesellschaft zu zwingen. Widerwillig tat er die letzten Schritte in den Saal. Es wurde nicht leiser, niemand unterbrach sein Gespräch. Und doch war es, als sei ein eiskalter Hauch durch den Raum gefegt. Niemand starrte ihn wirklich an, doch aus den Augenwinkeln, da taten es alle. Und die, die ihm den Rücken zukehrten, drehten sich auffällig unauffällig um. Der Stellvertreter Ihres Lords… war da. Severus Snape atmete tief durch. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, um einen unangemessenen Fluch zu unterdrücken. Es konnte keinen Zweifel geben, das sie seinetwegen hier waren. Nur mit äusserster Selbstbeherrschung konnte er seine stoische, etwas herablassende Miene wahren.  
Lucius Augen weiteten sich, als Severus den Saal betrat, und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er atmete tief ein, um seine aufsteigende Erregung zu kontrollieren. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Severus sah gut aus, in den Sachen, die Lucius für ihn hatte anfertigen lassen. Sie sassen wie angegossen, und liessen ihn eindrucksvoller wirken, nicht so mager, wie er wohl immer noch war. Selbst die Tafel in Hogwarts hatte immer noch nichts daran geändert. Severus rabenschwarzes Haar hing ihm etwas wild den Rücken herunter, er hatte wohl nicht viel Sorgfalt daran verschwendet. Aber er war endlich hier, in Lucius Zuhause. Endlich!  
Die Erregung der Gäste war anderer Natur….

Lucius ging, seinen Freund und heimlichen Ehrengast zu begrüssen. Severus machte sich steif, als Lucius seine Unterarme ergriff, in einer Geste, die einem Freund der Familie angemessen war. „Severus! Schön, dass du doch noch etwas deiner wertvollen Zeit erübrigen konntest, zu meiner bescheidenen Gesellschaft zu kommen“. Severus schnaubte leise, spöttisch. Bescheiden. Aufwändig und gediegen, wohl eher. „Wie käme ich wohl dazu einen solchen Abend…“ Severus liess seinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen „mit solch auserlesenen Gästen zu verpassen“. Die höflichen Worte trieften von beissendem Spott. Doch Lucius, wenig überrascht und ganz der perfekte Gastgeber, zuckte nicht einmal. Schliesslich kannte er seinen Freund. Severus Augen blitzten vor Wut. „Darüber reden wir noch“ flüsterte er scharf, nur für ihrer beider Ohren bestimmt. „Darauf will ich hoffen“ antwortete Lucius unbeeindruckt. Sein Körper schien zu vibrieren. Doch schien ihm die Jagd genauso reizvoll wie die Beute. Obwohl Severus wahrlich keine Beute war. Und sicherlich keine leichte. Severus Körper war gespannt wie ein Bogen, als er sich von Lucius abwandte, sich nach Bekannten umzusehen, die er zu begrüssen hatte. Er hasste das Spiel, doch hatte er es in Voldemorts Kreisen schnell und gut lernen müssen.  
Lucius atmete tief durch. Severus schien Funken zu sprühen, wenn er wütend war. Kein Wunder, das seine Schüler sein Temperament fürchteten. Lucius wollte nicht mit ihnen tauschen. Es beeindruckte Lucius, als er sah, das selbst ältere Mitglieder aus Voldemorts Kreis Severus Nähe suchten. Doch überraschte es ihn nicht im geringsten.  
Der Raum wimmelte regelrecht von Voldemorts Anhängern- welche mit Dunklem Mal und auch ohne. Dem Ministerium war wohl kaum klar, wieviele von Voldemorts Anhängern es gab, von denen sie Nichts wussten. Und sie gierten regelrecht danach, mit Snape zu sprechen. Denn wenn er nicht wusste- sein nächster Berater- wo ihr Herr war- wer sonst?  
Snape kochte vor Wut, wenn Lucius in sein Blickfeld geriet, während er Small Talk hielt. Immer die gleichen getarnten Fragen nach ihres Herrn Verbleib ausweichend beantwortete. Es war Lucius Schuld, das er sich in diesem Haifischbecken zurechtfinden musste. 

Endlich begrüsste ihn auch Narcissa. „Es tut mir leid, das ich dich erst so spät erblicke“ herzlich begrüsste Narcissa Severus. „Schön, das du heute abend hier bist. Komm, trink etwas mit mir“ schon zog sie ihn mit sich. „Danke, das du mir meinen Mann zurückgibst“ sagte sie leise auf dem Weg zur Bar. Severus zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Er war nicht derselbe ohne dich. Es hat ihn schier wahnsinnig gemacht“. Severus schnaubte leise. Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr wart euch so nah. Streite es nicht ab. Auch du brauchst ihn, ich weiss es“. Sie lächelte ihn an, drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand und wandte sich ihren nächsten Gesprächspartnern zu. 

Schon kamen die nächsten Gäste auf ihn zu. „Severus Snape, welche Freude“. Snape nickte nur und murmelte etwas höflich-unverbindliches. Er war noch nicht lange hier und schon satt ob all der unverbindlichen Höflichkeiten. „Verzeiht, man sollte Euch jetzt mit Eurem Titel ansprechen, Professor Snape. Wie aussergewöhnlich, schon in Eurem Alter die Aufgaben eines Professors Und Hausleiters übertragen zu bekommen.“ Snape nickte nur, leicht genervt. „Doch Ehre wem Ehre gebührt“. Der andere drehte den Kopf, vorgebend in die Menge der Gäste zu sehen. „Ich bin sicher, IHR als sein engster Berater könnt uns mehr über den Verbleib unseres Herrn sagen“ flüsterte der andere nun. Snape nahm sich die Zeit, einen Schluck aus seinem Glas zu nehmen. „Ihr wisst wie unser Herr agiert, nehme ich an? Wenn es ihm gefällt, nicht gefunden zu werden, sind Eingeweihte zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet. Falls sie nicht den Wunsch haben, ein gewaltsames Ende zu finden. Und all die, die unlauter an solches Wissen gelangen“ fügte er, genauso leise hinzu und warf seinem Gesprächspartner einen scharfen Blick zu, der seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Dieser erblasste. „Wahr gesprochen, Professor Snape“ sagte der andere nun, und empfahl sich. Severus atmete auf. 

Severus wandte seine Schritte gerade zurück zum Saal, als leise Schritte ihn herumwirbeln liessen. Schon hatte er den Zauberstab in der Hand und unter Lucius Kinn, der innehielt. Lucius lächelte leicht, während Snapes Gesicht angespannt war. Seine Augen funkelten verärgert. „Mein Freund, ich rate dir vorsichtiger zu sein. Was sollte wohl der Grund sein, warum der engste Freund des Hausherrn sich in seinem Haus bedroht fühlt. Oder… in dieser ausgesuchten Gesellschaft?“ Severus Zauberstab berührte immer noch Lucius Kinn, und er hatte keinen Zweifel, das Severus Wut nicht im Geringsten nachgelassen hatte. Und seine Frage- es war eine gefährliche Frage- machte es nicht besser. Überhaupt nicht. Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas, keiner bewegte sich. Dann setzte Lucius alles auf eine Karte. Er bewegte seine Hand, ganz langsam, und schob Severus Hand mit dem Zauberstab zur Seite. Dieser liess es geschehen, ohne sonst etwas zu ändern, er schien wie aus Stein. Lucius bewegte sich quälend langsam, als sei Severus ein wildes Tier, welches er keinesfalls erschrecken wollte. Er näherte sich ihm langsam, immer näher. Dann küsste er ihn auf den Mund.  
Severus Mund war geschlossen. Auch seine Augen hatte er geschlossen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gab Severus nach. Er öffnete seinen Mund, liess Lucius Zunge ein um mit seiner zu spielen. Doch Lucius fühlte, wie angespannt Severus immer noch war. Doch verlor er sich umgehend in dem Kuss, nach dem er sich so unendlich lange gesehnt hatte. Plötzlich wurde Severus energischer, übernahm die Kontrolle, was Lucius nur zu gerne zuliess. Als sie sich endlich trennten, schlug Lucius das Herz bis zu Hals, er war erhitzt und erregt. Doch sein Mut sank, als er Severus immer noch harten Gesichtsausdruck sah und die kalt glitzernden Augen. „Du bekommst IMMER Deinen Willen, Lucius, nicht wahr?“ Severus fletschte die Zähne und fixierte ihn. Seine freie Hand fuhr durch Lucius Haar, mit einer unsanften Bewegung entfernte er das Band was die Haare zusammenhielt, was Lucius einige Haare kostete. Plötzlich packte er Lucius, drehte ihn herum und presste ihn unsanft an die Wand. Lucius schlug sich den Hinterkopf an. Bevor die Sterne vor seinen Augen wieder verschwanden, hatte Severus ihn an die Wand gepresst und küsste ihn hart, das er Blut schmeckte. Severus Hände hatten den Weg in Lucius Roben gefunden, und die geschickten Finger auf seiner erhitzten Haut machten Lucius Knie schwach. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, zerrte ihn Severus mit sich in den nächsten Raum, der zum Glück dunkel und leer war. „Sev, ich…“. „Was?? Du wolltest mich doch. Bekommst du mehr als du wolltest, Lucius?“ Severus knurrte die Worte mehr, als das er sprach. Er schob ihn vor einen niedrigen Schrank und zerrte ihm die Hose herunter. Für einen Moment spürte Lucius einen Hauch von Scham, als er sich nur zu willig über den Schrank beugte und die Beine spreizte für den Mann, den er so liebte. Ohne Zögern drang Severus von hinten in ihn ein. Lucius keuchte auf, es brannte und schmerzte und erregte ihn doch. Für einen kleinen Moment hielt Severus inne. Lucius spürte die schlanken Hände über seine Hüften streichen, über seinen Rücken. So gerne hätte er Severus Gesicht gesehen. Als Severus fortfuhr, schien etwas seiner Wut verraucht zu sein. Sein Atem ging gleichmässiger als er Lucius immer und immer wieder mit seinem Glied füllte, kraftvoll, aber nicht mehr brutal. Zusammen fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus, und Sevs leises Stöhnen zeigte, das er seinem Höhepunkt näher kam. „Bitte..“ flüsterte Lucius, als er es nicht mehr aushielt, meinte er müsse vergehen, wenn Sev sie nicht zum Höhepunkt brachte. Ein paar weitere Stösse, ein gemeinsamer, erstickter Schrei, und Lucius fühlte, wie sich der Geliebte in ihn ergoss. Jetzt… jetzt war er wieder er selbst. Erschöpft klappte Severus über ihm zusammen. Langsam fuhren seine Hände über Lucius Hüfte, strichen ihm durchs Haar. Nur widerwillig kehrte Lucius aus den Wolken in sein Bewusstsein zurück. Würde Severus Wut nun verraucht sein? Konnte er nun mit ihm reden?

Erschreckend plötzlich war Lucius frei, als Severus sich aufrichtete. Als Lucius sich steif von der ungesunden Haltung befreite und umdrehte, war Severus wieder angezogen und richtete sein Haar. Seine Wut schien verraucht, doch war sein Gesicht verschlossen. Langsam, mit noch unsicheren Fingern, richtete Lucius seine Kleidung- es würde dauern, bis er sich im Saal blicken lassen konnte. Sein Gesicht erhitzt, das Haar zerrauft. Sein Blick klebte an Severus, der sich anschickte, den Raum zu verlassen. Unerwartet blickte er Lucius ins Gesicht. „Ich bin NICHT aus Stein, Lucius“ murmelte er und verliess den Raum. „Das hoffte ich“ sprach Lucius zur längst geschlossenen Tür. „Das hoffe ich so sehr“. 

Narcissa war die Abwesenheit der beiden nicht entgangen. Irgendwann mussten sie einmal miteinander reden… Als Severus den Raum wieder betrat, wirkte er wie immer. Sein Gesicht die undurchdringliche Maske, die er so gut beherrschte. Manches Gesicht wandte sich ihm zu. Offensichtlich hatte noch nicht jeder mit ihm gesprochen, der es wollte. Alle hofften sie, er würde ihnen ihre alte Welt zurückgeben, ihren Herrn zurückbringen. Ihnen ihren Einfluss in dieser Welt hinter der Welt zurückgeben. Heimlich hofften gar einige, Snape würde einst den Platz Ihres Lords einnehmen.  
Doch wo war Lucius? Narcissa war zu sehr Dame um gleich zu Severus zu eilen, um ihn zu fragen. Und was sollte Lucius in seinem eigenen Heim widerfahren.  
Es verging noch gut eine Viertelstunde, bis er wiederkam. Sein Äusseres tadellos wie eh und je. Fast… 

Lucius wich ihrem Blick aus, als sie ihm in den Weg trat. Sie strich in fürsorglicher Geste seinen (tadellosen) Kragen glatt. Narcissa hatte genug gesehen- sie kannte ihn. Sein Gesicht hatte Farbe und seine Augen hatten diesen besonderen Glanz. „Das konnte nicht warten, bis nach dieser Gesellschaft?!“ Zischte sie. Lucius zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. Er hatte gehofft, sie würde nicht durchschauen, was in ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen war. „Ich… ich fürchte du überschätzt mich, wenn du glaubst das ich alles unter Kontrolle habe.“ Snape geriet zufällig gerade in beider Blickfeld. „Oder gar IHN“. Narcissa schnaubte leise. Sie kannte Snapes Temperament und konnte sich an die Leidenschaft erinnern, die diese beiden miteinander verband… „Nun. Ich hoffte auf mehr“ meinte sie etwas schnippisch und liess Lucius etwas peinlich berührt stehen. Und hatte er da den Hauch eines spöttischen Lächelns auf Snapes Gesicht gesehen. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und schlenderte zur Bar. Er würde alle negativen Gedanken für den Moment vergessen, und die Gefühle von dem eben geschehenen in Ruhe abklingen lassen. Hoffnung erfüllte ihn, dass er Snapes Panzer durchbrochen hatte. 

Entgegen jeden Protokolls und sich mit einem Blick versichernd, das die Gastgeber nicht zu ihm sahen, verliess Snape die Abendgesellschaft. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er das Stimmengewirr und die Musik hinter sich liess. Endlich hatte er das Gefühl, wieder Luft zu bekommen. Doch als er das Gebäude verliess und zwischen den Säulen hindurchschritt, die den pompösen Eingang umrahmten, lehnte an einer Säule… Lucius. Seine Haltung wirkte lässig, doch sein Atem ging etwas zu schnell. Severus verzog das Gesicht etwas gequält. Lucius Gesicht war beherrscht. „Es scheint, das ich an meinen Fähigkeiten unauffällig zu verschwinden, noch arbeiten muss“ meinte Severus selbstironisch. „Vielleicht“ Lucius Stimme war sanft. „Oder vielleicht kenne ich dich schon zu lange, Sev?“. Snape blieb armeslänge entfernt stehen. Das Schweigen wurde unangenehm lang, bis Lucius es brach. „Die da drin setzten alle ihre Hoffnung auf dich…“. Severus schnaubte, ohne eine Antwort zu geben. „So wie ich…“ Lucius Stimme war nur ein Hauch, so leise sprach er. Severus drehte sein Gesicht weg und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Fast war Lucius versucht, die Luft anzuhalten. „Ich dachte… ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren“. „Das dachte ich auch“ Severus Stimme klang rauh, immer noch sah er Lucius nicht an. Seine Haare verbargen den Rest seines Gesichts, versteckten alle Gefühle, die er nicht zeigen wollte. Auch er selbst hatte geglaubt, sich zu verlieren nach Lilys Tod. Seine Bemühungen vergebens, sein Leben in Scherben, auf denen er lief. Die seine Seele in Stücke schnitten. Vor Severus innerem Auge sah er Wald, sah seine nackten Füsse, wie er durch den tropfenden wilden Wald rannte. Fühlte Verzweiflung und Wut in sich aufsteigen und Irrsinn. Mit Gewalt schlug er diese Tür in seinem Inneren zu. Diese Gefahr hatte er gebannt. Der Wahn würde ihn nicht mehr einholen. Nur der Tod. Irgendwann.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah er Lucius an, aus tiefschwarzen, bodenlosen Augen. Für einen Moment war da etwas unheimliches, wildes in diesem Blick, etwas nichtmenschliches… nein, dachte Lucius. Einbildung. Sein Gedanke wurde unterbrochen, als Severus seine Hand hob, und Lucius Gesicht berührte, sehr sehr sanft. Lucius schauderte für einen Moment. „Wirst du mich wieder ignorieren?“ Lucius Stimme verriet, wie sehr Severus ihn verletzt hatte. Severus Blick wurde weich, er beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Lucius Lippen. „Nein. Wenn du dir nicht angewöhnst, meine Anwesenheit durch Professor Dumbledore anzuordnen“. Severus Lippen kräuselten sich gespielt verärgert und Lucius lachte. Der sentimentale Moment war vorbei, und Severus war wieder der Freund den er kannte. Der Mann, den er so liebte. „Es sollte dir schmeicheln, das ich für dich zu dem alten Mann gegangen bin.“ „Vielleicht“ sagte Snape mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns. Im nächsten Moment verschwand er im Dunkel der Nacht als sei er nie dagewesen. 

Als Hausherrin sah Narcissa noch nach dem Rechten, bevor sie sich endlich zurückzog um ins Bett zu gehen. Sie seufzte leise, als sie die im Laufe des Abends unbequem gewordenen Schuhe ausziehen konnte. Das Bett war längst einladend aufgeschlagen und duftete angenehm. Zügig zog sie sich aus, und ein Nachthemd an. Einen Moment überlegte sie, dann ging sie leichtfüssig zu der Zwischentür, die ihr Schlafzimmer mit dem ihres Mannes verband. Sie hatten eine Vereinbarung, jeder war frei, Bettpartner nach seinem Geschmack zu wählen. Wenn einer dieser Partner anwesend war, war die Verbindungstür geschlossen (schalldicht war sie natürlich auch). Sonst war sie offen. So wie heute. Leise öffnete sie die schwere Tür und ging auf Zehenspitzen hinein. Lucius lag auf dem Rücken, sein schönes Haar ausgebreitet. Er lächelte selig und schlief doch längst fest. Leicht strich sie ihm über das Haar. Lucius murmelte etwas, doch wachte er nicht auf. Ebenso verstohlen wie sie gekommen war, verliess Narcissa den Raum. Sie wusste, das nicht sie die Person war, von der er träumte. 

Lucius stand schon vor dem Haupttor, die anderen Mitglieder des Schulrates zu empfangen. Als die Gruppe von Männern und einer Frau erschien, runzelte er die Stirn. Doch genauso schnell gab er sich Mühe, seinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder zu einer höflichen Maske zu glätten, mit dem gewissen Quentchen Hochmut. Man begrüsste sich, und der ihm fremde Mann nickte ihm zu. Sein Gesicht war scharf geschnitten. Eisblaue, kalte Augen fixierten Lucius graue, der nicht wegsah. Ein etwas spöttisch-wissendes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes, welches Lucius nicht behagte. „Snyder. Justus Snyder. Auror und Anwärter auf einen Platz im Schulrat“. „Angenehm, sie kennenzulernen“. Auch wenn Lucius das Gegenteil empfand. Und der Mann betrachtete ihn auf eine Art, als warte er nur darauf, das Lucius als rehabilitierter Ex-Totesser einen kleinen Fehler machte. Kein Zweifel, das der Mann alles über ihn wusste. Aber wusste er etwas… über Severus? Lucius überspielte seine Sorgen. „Wollen wir?“. 

Dumbledore begrüsste den Schulrat auf seine übliche freundliche Art. Er liess sich nicht anmerken, das Snyders Anwesenheit auch ihn überraschte. Er gab ihnen allen einen kurzen Überblick über die Lage an der Schule, Schüler und Lehrer. Selbstverständlich hatte der Rat auch das Recht mit den Professoren zu reden. Dumbledore war zwar frei in seiner Wahl der Professoren, doch konnte der Rat bei Bedarf auch eingreifen und ein Veto einlegen.  
Snape war der jüngste Professor, der je in Hogwarts eingestellt worden war, und vor allem auch der jüngste Leiter eines Hogwarts Hauses. Das forderte natürlich Fragen heraus nach seiner Qualifikation.  
„Professor Snape ist zwar noch recht jung, aber tatsächlich ist er einer der jüngsten und auch besten Tränkemeister, den unsere Gesellschaft je gesehen hat. Man hätte ihn mit Kusshand an diversen Universitäten aufgenommen, hätte ich ihn nicht zuvor schon für diese Stelle vorgesehen. Das ist sicherlich der Grund, warum sie Noch nichts von ihm gehört haben. Ich kann ihnen gerne Einsicht in seine Prüfungspapiere geben. Schon als Hogwartsstudent war sein ausserordentliches Talent nicht zu verkennen.- Mr. Malfoy?“ Lucius trat einen Schritt vor. „Ganz recht. Ich bin sehr stolz, das Professor Snape dem Haus Slytherin so zur Ehre gereicht. Die Studenten, die die Ehre haben bei ihm zu lernen, können sich glücklich schätzen“. Auror Snyder nickte, doch schien er sich ganz besonders für Snape zu interessieren. „Und doch verwundert mich, das sie ihn nicht erst in ein paar Jahren- mit mehr Erfahrung- eingestellt haben, wie es üblich ist. Darf ich einen Blick in seine Papiere werfen?“. Lucius drehte sich der Magen herum. Doch war ihm nie zu Ohren gekommen, das jemand ausser ihm und Albus Dumbledore über Snapes… Vorgeschichte… bescheid wusste. Lucius Dunkles Mal unter dem langen Robenärmel juckte, als wolle es ihn warnen. „Gewiss“. 

Lucius hatte kein gutes Gefühl, als Snyder ein Gespräch mit Snape verlangte. Professor Dumbledore begleitete ihn. „Ich bin mir sicher, das Professor Snape sie überzeugen wird mit seinem Fachwissen und seiner Kompetenz“ bemerkte Dumbledore freundlich, als er Snyder den Weg wies. Albus konnte nur auf Snapes gute Nerven hoffen. Für eine Warnung war es zu spät. Sie fanden Snape in seinem Klassenraum. Er erhob sich zögernd, als beide eintraten. „Mr.Snyder hier, Auror und bald Schulrat wollte gerne mit dir sprechen, Severus“.  
Snape hatte wohl von dem Besuch des Schulrats gewusst. Das Gesicht dieses Mannes war Warnung genug, das warnende Jucken seines Dunklen Mals wäre nicht vonnöten gewesen. Er war diesem Mann nie begegnet. Er konnte nicht wissen, das Snape Totesser gewesen war. Doch schienen die scharfen blauen Augen jedes Detail zu erfassen. „Ich lasse Euch alleine“ Albus nickte Severus zu, der die Warnung nicht mehr brauchte, die in Albus Augen stand. Doch standen ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge. Würde irgendetwas herauskommen, wäre er tot oder lebenslänglich in Azkaban… 

„Setzen wir uns?“ fragte Snyder, als ob dies sein Klassenraum sei, nicht der von Snape. Damit zog er bewusst die Kontrolle dieses Gesprächs an sich, was sich für Snape nach Verhör anfühlte. Er schluckte die Wut herunter, die in ihm aufzusteigen drohte, bemühte sich kühl zu bleiben. Mit elegantem Schwung seiner Robe nahm Snape Platz. Er würde sich nicht vorführen lassen. Snyder blätterte in den Unterlagen, offensichtlich allesamt über Snape. Der Mann war gut vorbereitet. „Ihre Potions Qualifikationen lassen wahrlich nicht zu wünschen übrig…“. „Ich schätze immer das Fachgespräch mit qualifizierten Experten, Mr. Snyder. Falls sie Genaueres wissen möchten über meine Meisterarbeit…“ es war klar eine Herausforderung. Sie starrten sich an, dann lächelte Snyder etwas ölig. „Das wird nicht nötig sein“. Er kramte weiter in den Unterlagen. Kein Zweifel, das es jetzt interessant wurde. „Ich sehe hier, das sie sich ursprünglich für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste beworben haben. Ich finde das seltsam. Warum sollte ein herausragender Potionsmeister solch Interesse an diesem Fach bezeugen?“ Snyder hob die Augenbrauen, prüfend. „Es sei denn… nun, vielleicht ist es nicht die Verteidigung, sondern die Künste selbst, die sie interessieren…“. Snape zog einen Mundwinkel geringschätzig herunter. „Wer die Verteidigung lehren will, sollte sich in ihnen auch auskennen, meinen sie nicht?“ Snyder starrte ihn an, doch blieb Snapes Ausdruck gelassen und kühl. Sogar so sehr, das es den anderen ärgerte. Dieser Snape war ihm zu selbstbewusst, zu kühl für sein Alter, allein das reichte ihm, ihn als verdächtig anzusehen. Doch er hatte noch ein As im Ärmel. „Sie sind in Cokeworth aufgewachsen, als Sohn eines Muggels und einer Hexe?“. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich er wurde feindlich- misstrauisch. Snyder lächelte leicht, ahnend, das er ihn hatte. „Ja“ Das Wort klang wie ausgespuckt. „Das Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater war… angespannt?“ „Ja“ Snape hielt sich steif, die Finger seiner rechten Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag, verkrampften sich. „Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das zu interessieren hat“. Snyder lächelte gespielt jovial. „Natürlich tut es das. Wir müssen sicherstellen, das unsere Studenten in guten Händen sind. Ihr Vater hat sie öfters geschlagen, lese ich hier?“ Snyders Stimme war sanft, und sein Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert als er Snapes kurzes Zucken sah. Snapes Narben auf seinem Rücken schienen zu jucken, und er fühlte sich nackt und gedemütigt in diesem Moment. Es galt als Schande in Zaubererkreisen, andere zu schlagen. Snyder starrte ihn solange an, er wollte seine Antwort. Snapes Augen waren kalt und tot als er aufsah, in Snyders amüsiertes Gesicht. „Ja. Das hat er“. „Tsetse. Sie und ihre Mutter waren sogar mehrere Male im Krankenhaus vorstellig, sehe ich hier? Sie wissen, das Kinder oft solche Angewohnheiten von ihren Eltern übernehmen?“ Snape war kurz davor aufzustehen. Doch noch stand er nicht. Man hätte die Atmosphäre in Scheiben schneiden können. Severus legte die zweite Hand auf den Tisch, neben seinen Zauberstab. Er zwang sich, ruhig zu werden und atmete tief durch. Der Moment war vorüber und Snyder wirkte fast enttäuscht. „Nicht zuletzt tragen sie… SIE Verantwortung für die Studenten hier, Professor Snape. Aber nichts für ungut.“ Snyder stand auf. „Zufälle gibt’s. Irgendwo- ich glaube es war tatsächlich Cokeworth- hörte ich Gerüchte, ein gewalttätiger Vater sei von seinem Sohn ermordet worden. Interessant, nicht? Todesursache unklar…“.

Dann, als habe er ihn vorher nicht gesehen, wies er auf Severus Zauberstab. „Früher war es üblich, Zauberstäbe von Lehrern regelmässig auf illegale Zauber zu prüfen. So schade, das das heute nicht mehr zulässig ist. Oder… nur bei begründeten Verdachtsfällen“ Snyder grinste und starrte Snape an. „Wir verstehen uns?“  
Als Snyder aus der Tür war, pfiff er leise. Dieser Professor Snape sollte besser nicht auffällig werden. 

Severus beugte sich vor und liess seinen Kopf auf der Tischplatte ruhen. Sein Inneres war ein Meer aus Gefühlen. Wut, Scham, Schuldgefühle… Angst, das er straucheln würde, sich verraten. Das klaustrophobische Gefühl, gefangen und eingekerkert zu werden. Schmerz, und Hass auf seinen Vater. Sein Herz raste, und er tat was er dann immer tat. Atmen… aus, ein, aus, ein… Jede Angst jede Panik liess sich besiegen, tat man einen Schritt nach dem anderen.  
Irgendwann stand er auf und verliess den Raum. Er fand den Weg auch im Dunkeln. Die Nacht war finster, doch er fand den Baum auch so. Hätte ihn wohl mit geschlossenen Augen gefunden. Matt sackte er zusammen. Selbst das Rauschen der Blätter war verstummt.

Dumbledores Büro  
„… Albus, wir kennen ja inzwischen Deine oft gewagte Auswahl an Lehrkräften. Doch die gewalttätige Vorgeschichte dieses jungen Mannes lässt nichts Gutes erahnen. Sein Vater hat ihn und seine Mutter regelmässig geschlagen, das ist aktenkundig. Ich weiss nicht, ob er je den nötigen Abstand davon besitzen wird um die Reife für den Beruf des Lehrers zu entwickeln!“ Die anderen des Rates murmelten zustimmend, ausser Lucius, in dem Wut aufstieg. „Ist das nicht umso mehr ein Grund, ihm diese Chance zu geben?“ Lucius wagte nicht, noch mehr zu sagen, doch tatsächlich nickte Albus Dumbledore ihm zu. „Ganz recht, Lucius, so ist es. Und bisher kann ich über die Leistungen und den Einsatz von Professor Snape absolut nicht klagen.“ Snyder verzog das Gesicht. „Auf jeden Fall sollte er auf Zaubertränke beschränkt bleiben. Ein Lehrer mit womöglich gewalttätigen Tendenzen hat in Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste wahrlich nichts zu suchen“. Dumbledore nickte beschwichtigend. 

Es war später, viel später, als leichte Schritte erklangen. Jemand setzte sich neben Snape. Starke Arme umfingen und hielten ihn. Er roch Lucius mehr als das er ihn sah, das teure Duftwasser. Nur mühsam unterdrückte Severus ein Zittern, als seine Nerven ihn verliessen. „Shhh. Er ist weg. Er ist weg.“ Severus tat einen seufzenden Atemzug, und spürte Lucius Hand auf seinem Haar. Sanft küsste er ihn. „Ich weiss, das Du Deinen Vater nicht getötet hast“. Snyder hatte gestochert und per Zufall Snapes wunden Punkt gefunden. Die Beziehung zu seinem Vater. Tobias Prince war in Severus Anwesenheit gestorben, aber nicht von seiner Hand. „Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen“. Vatermord war ein furchtbares Verbrechen. „Nein. Doch es hat nie… nie viel gefehlt“ Severus Stimme war klein und leise. Lucius zog Severus noch enger. Eine Weile sassen sie so, bis Severus sich beruhigt hatte.  
„Ich muss gehen, bevor sie mich vermissen“. Nur ungerne verliess Lucius den Freund.

\------------------------------------------------------  
Der nächste Schultag fand Severus müde und matt. Die aufgewühlten Erinnerungen frassen an ihm. Das Gerücht des Vatermörders würde ihn wohl nie ganz verlassen.  
Das Professor Dumbledore ihn am Vormittag zu sich rief, machte es nicht besser. Dumbledore sah, das Snape heute noch blasser wirkte als sonst, sein Blick wirkte ebenso verletzt wie eisig. „Severus, du hast das gestrige Gespräch gut gemeistert“ sagte Albus warm. Er wollte Severus die Hand auf den Arm legen, doch zuckte dieser vor ihm zurück. Albus seufzte. „Snyder hält dich für zu jung, als das du Voldemort gedient haben könntest. Er unterschätzt dich, was zu unserem Vorteil ist.“ Albus lächelte, doch Snapes Miene war wie eingefroren. „ Was auch immer passiert, Severus, du stehst unter meinem Schutz.“ Plötzlich rührte sich Severus und seine kalten schwarzen Augen fixierten Albus. „Sie müssen mich nicht anlügen, Professor. Werden sie mich genauso schützen, wie sie mich einst als Schüler geschützt haben? Wenn mich einer enttarnt, sitze ich im Handumdrehen lebenslang in Azkaban. Sie verfolgen die Ziele, die sie sich gesetzt haben, und so soll es auch sein. Ich… bin nur ein Werkzeug, eines, das nicht einmal gut in der Hand liegt“. Mit dem letzten Wort drehte Snape sich herum und verliess schwungvoll das Büro.

Mühsam schleppte sich Snape durch den Tag. Man kannte ihn längst gut genug, das alle Abstand hielten und vermieden, ihn anzusprechen. Selbst in den Klassen war es ruhig. Völlig erschöpft betrat er am Nachmittag seine Wohnräume. Überrascht erblickte er die kleine, hektische Eule die in dem Raum herumflatterte. Mit einiger Mühe fing er sie. Sie gab einen gurrenden Laut von sich, als er ihr beruhigend übers Gefieder strich. Wie war sie hier hereingekommen? Aber er sah es schon- die Eule war klein, doch sehr schick und teuer. Es musste Lucius Eule sein, der wohl auch einen Trick gefunden hatte, sie hier hereinzubringen. Severus lächelte müde und las den Brief.

„Sev, ich habe etwas Besonderes für Dich. Komm zu mir, sobald Du kannst. Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Immer Dein. Lucius“

Severus stöhnte. Am liebsten hätte er sich aufs Bett geworfen und geschlafen. Aber nun…  
Severus taumelte, als er im Dunkeln auf Malfoy Manor ankam. Eine warme Hand fing ihn auf. Lucius lächelte ihn an und zog ihn kurz an sich. „Komm“ sagte er nur knapp ohne weitere Erklärung. Er führte ihn durch die Eingangshalle, und von dort durch eine Seitentür, die Severus nie gross beachtet hatte. Noch einige weitere Türen, dann standen sie vor einer gemauerten Wand. Severus schaute Lucius fragend an, der auf die Wand zuging. Dann machte er eine komplizierte Handbewegung, und die Wand öffnete sich zu einem gemauerten Torbogen. Im dunklen Gang dahinter brannten Fackeln und beleuchteten den Weg. Lucius winkte Severus hindurch und wartete bis der Torbogen hinter ihnen verschwand. „Dieser Teil des Anwesens ist uralt. In der Tat so alt, das niemand weiss, wer ihn schuf. Früher hat man hier Götter verehrt. Nur das jeweilige Oberhaupt meiner Familie hat Zugang. Und alle, denen er diese Ehre gewährt.“ Lucius winkte Sev, weiterzugehen. Seltsamerweise war es hier nicht kalt, tatsächlich wurde es wärmer mit jedem Schritt. Zuletzt öffnete sich der Gang zu einer geräumigen Höhle. In der Mitte war ein Becken voller dampfendem Wasser, der gemauerte Rand war mit eingemeisselten alten Runen verziert. Ein kleiner Bach floss aus dem Becken durch die Höhle. Ein seltsam grünliches Licht erhellte den Raum neben den Fackeln an den Wänden. Einige luxuriöse Bänke sprachen von der Nutzung des Badebeckens. Severus staunte, seine Müdigkeit verflog. „Es gibt eine Besonderheit hier, die dich besonders interessieren wird. Alle Gespräche die hier drin geführt werden, können mit keinem Zauber abgehört werden. Und selbst in Deinen und meinen Gedanken exisitieren diese Gespräche für Aussenstehende nicht. Alles was hier besprochen wird, bleibt an diesem Ort.“ Severus Augen weiteten sich. Das hiess… „Auch unser Dunkler Lord hat zu diesen Erinnerungen keinen Zugang“. Severus Augen fingen die von Lucius. Lucius breitete die Arme aus, den Ort symbolisch umfassend. „Das hier ist ein Ort der Geheimnisse. Ein Ort der Entspannung. Und ein Ort der Huldigung. Und heute- heute huldige ich dir“. 

Lucius trat von hinten an Severus heran und zog ihn in seine Arme. Dann half er Severus sich auszuziehen. Beide zusammen stiegen sie in das Becken mit warmen Wasser. Severus seufzte, als etwas seiner Anspannung nachliess. Lucius lächelte. Dann fing er an, Severus Schultern zu massieren, gründlich und unnachgiebig. Severus unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut. Lucius schmunzelte und küsste ihn aufs nasse Haar, ohne aufzuhören. „Du bist total verspannt, mein Lieber. Wenn du dich nicht um dich kümmerst, muss ich das wohl tun“. Lucius fuhr fort, bis Severus fast schnurrte, so wohl tat ihm die Massage. „Sich Grosses vorzunehmen, steht jedem Slytherin gut zu Gesicht, Sev. Doch zwei Herren gleichzeitig zu dienen..“ Lucius spürte das Severus plötzlich stocksteif wurde und aufstehen wollte, doch Lucius Hände hielten ihn sanft unten. Severus drehte sich halb zu ihm um und musterte ihn scharf. Lucius lächelte etwas traurig. „Glaubst du wirklich du kannst mich täuschen? Das ist einer der Gründe, warum wir hier sind. Du spielst ein gefährliches Spiel. Und du solltest es gut spielen.“ Severus Blick war starr. „Seit wann weisst du es?“ Lucius seufzte. „Du hast dich nach dieser Prophezeiung von unserem Herrn abgewandt. Doch du hättest gehen sollen. Weit weg. Hier zu bleiben… bis er wiederkommt… Das ist Wahnsinn.“. Lucius drückte Severus herunter, und endlich gab dieser nach. Lucius setzte seine Massage fort. 

„Und? Wie willst Du es tun?“ sagte Severus nach einer Weile der Stille. „Was genau?“ Lucius setzte die Massage an Severus Schultern völlig ungerührt fort. „Mich töten. Als getreuer Anhänger unseres Lords bist du dazu verpflichtet jeden Verräter zu töten, sobald er in deine Hände gerät. Und du würdest bei unserem Lord an Ansehen gewinnen“. Lucius Hände hielten einen Moment still. Dann machte er weiter. „Weisst du Sev… ich wünschte… ich wünschte mir, er käme nicht zurück.“ Severus entzog sich seinen Händen, und drehte sich zu Lucius um. Sein Blick war prüfend, doch Lucius wich ihm nicht aus. „Das. Macht auch dich zum Verräter“. Lucius nickte. „Ich weiss. Doch es würde mich und meine Familie aus dem Griff dieses Irren befreien, dem ich in meiner Torheit lebenslange Treue versprochen habe.“ „Er wird zurückkommen“ sagte Severus sachlich. Lucius schauderte und er liess den Kopf hängen. Und dann würden sie sich auf verschiedenen Seiten eines Krieges wiederfinden. Und Krieg würde es werden. Severus Augen waren schwarz, so schwarz, als er näherkam und Lucius an sich zog. Wie Verhungernde küssten sie sich. Lucius mochte nicht mehr weiter grübeln oder nachdenken. Als sie sich trennten, ergriff er Severus und hob ihn auf den Beckenrand. Severus hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Lucius lächelte, das Ergebnis ihres Kusses klar ersichtlich zwischen Severus Beinen. Lucius schob ihm die Beine weiter auseinander. Als Severus den Mund öffnete, legte ihm Lucius einen Finger auf den Mund. „Shhhh. Sagte ich nicht, das ist ein Ort der Huldigung?“ Severus sog scharf die Luft ein, als Lucius sich über sein Glied beugte und den Kopf in den Mund nahm. Er brummte, was als Vibration durch Sevs ganzen Körper zu gehen schien. „Bastard“ murmelte Severus nur, jeder Gedanke zerstreut. Er lehnte sich nach hinten. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und leisem Stöhnen genoss er, was Lucius mit seinem Mund und nicht weniger geschickten Händen zuwege brachte. Severus sah Sterne und konnte sich kaum beherrschen, sein Glied noch tiefer in Lucius Rachen zu schieben. Er spürte das Ziehen und schrie auf als er seinen Samen in Lucius Mund verspritzte. Als Lucius sich von ihm trennte, zog er Severus zu sich, presste seinen schmalen Oberkörper an sich und hielt ihn. „Fuck..“ murmelte Severus und fühlte sich knochenlos, der Kopf in den Wolken, fast schwindelte ihm. 

Lucius stieg nun auch aus dem Wasser. In dem mysteriösen Licht wirkte sein Körper wahrlich wie der eines Gottes, dachte Severus, immer noch trunken. Es war wie eine Vision, ein Traum, als dieser Gott ihn hochhob und wie eine Braut zu einer Liege trug. Severus seufzte leise, noch völlig entspannt.  
Es war völlig irreal, das dieser Gott, das Lucius Ihm huldigte, ihm, der dünn und unansehnlich und düster war. Und in diesem Moment völlig ohne Spannkraft. Er seufzte nur geniesserisch, als Lucius seinen Rücken streichelte, ihn küsste. Er war sich sicher, einige der Küsse morgen noch auf seiner Haut wiederzufinden. Entspannt fielen seine Beine auseinander, als Lucius sich auf ihn legte und sein Glied geschmeidig in ihn schob. Severus wollte sich aufbäumen, ihm entgegenkommen, doch Lucius starke Hände hinderten ihn daran. Mit einem leisen Laut gab Severus endlich nach und übergab ihm völlig die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. „Merlin“ murmelte er, als Lucius sein Glied ganz in ihn versenkt hatte und er es zuckend, fordernd in sich spürte. „Ich sagte doch, ich wollte dir huldigen“ murmelte Lucius, als seine Hüften einen quälend langsamen Rhythmus aufbauten, er sein Glied immer wieder in ihn versenkte. „Oh my“ ächzte Lucius- Severus brachte ihn um den Verstand, es war so selten, das er ihm so ganz gehörte. Er sah Severus vernarbten Rücken, auf dem Schweisstropfen glänzten, sah wie seine Muskeln sich spannten, als er Lucius Stössen bereitwillig entgegenkam. Lucius knirschte mit den Zähnen, doch dann gab er die Kontrolle auf. Heftiger sties er sein Glied in Severus, der sich aufbäumte, um ihm entgegenzukommen. Mit einem scharfen Schrei kam Lucius zum Höhepunkt und ergoss sich den Freund. In diesem Moment, diesem klitzekleinen Moment war er Sein, gehörte er ihm, mit seinem Samen tief in sich.  
Selbst nun völlig erschöpft, klappte er über Severus zusammen, beide schwer atmend. Wie eine schwere Decke blieb er liegen, auf ihm, in ihm. Nur leises Wasserplätschern war zu hören. Und beide wünschten sich, diesen Ort niemals verlassen zu müssen. 

Lucius murmelte etwas in Severus Rücken. „Mhm?“ machte dieser nur, müde, gesättigt und vollends befriedigt. „Kann man eigentlich zuviel lieben?“ Severus zuckte die Schultern, soweit das in seiner Lage ging. „Ich denke, wir beide brauchen eine kleine Pause“ murmelte er etwas ungläubig. Lucius gab einen missmutigen Laut von sich. „Ich könnte… ich möchte dich die ganze Nacht… Du bist doch Tränkemeister“. Severus lachte leise. Dann begann er sich aufzurichten, Lucius von sich herunterschiebend. Verklebt, verschwitzt, erhitzt, wie sie waren, küssten sie sich noch einmal. Als sie sich trennten, betrachtete Lucius seinen Freund. Er fand ihn wunderschön, insbesondere, wenn sie sich geliebt hatten. Wenn er vor Schweiss glänzte, die Lippen rot von ihren Küssen und sein schwarzer Blick sanft.  
„Irgendwann will ich einen Trank von dir, dann können wir die ganze Nacht…“. Severus lächelte spöttisch. „Dann sollten wir die Rollen tauschen. Nach einer ganzen Nacht stelle ich mich Nicht in ein Klassenzimmer. Wenn Du ein paar Tage im Bett bleibst, weil du nicht mehr laufen kannst, macht das nichts“. Lucius griff nach Sev, in gespieltem Ärger. Sie rangen miteinander, bis sie zusammen mit einem Platsch im Badebecken landeten. Severus schnappte nach Luft als Lucius ihn endlich aus seinem Griff entliess. „So wird das nichts mit deinem Trank, wenn du den Tränkemeister vorher ertrinken lässt“. Lucius grinste nur. „Habe ich nicht. Wenn du Narcissa erklärst, warum ich ein paar Tage im Bett bleiben muss, bin ich gerne bereit, mit dir die Auswirkungen eines von dir bereiteten Tranks zu testen“. Severus schnaubte amüsiert.  
Eine Weile noch entspannten sie sich im Bad.

„Severus? Was tun wir, wenn es soweit ist? Wenn wir vor die Wahl gestellt werden?“ Severus Blick wurde auf einen Schlag klar und kalt. „Überleben. Das was wir Slytherins besonders gut können“. Vor Lucius trat Severus aus der Tür, hinter der ihre Worte und Erinnerungen wieder zählten. Sie verraten konnten. „Und da frage ich mich, ob der sprechende Hut Dich nicht falsch einsortiert hat…“ murmelte Lucius.

Narcissa sah aus dem Fenster, beobachtete, wie Lucius seinen Freund und Geliebten noch zu dem Ort brachte, von dem er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte. Sie war dankbar und froh, das Severus ihr ihren Ehemann zurückgebracht hatte. Sie hatte sich ernstlich Sorgen gemacht um Lucius Wohl. Ohne Severus war er nicht derselbe gewesen, war unruhig und unzufrieden. Dabei brauchte sie ihn. Sie sah über die Schulter, wo Draco spielte. Er brauchte seinen Vater. Draco spielte mit einem Plüschdrachen, den ihm Severus geschenkt hatte, noch vor des Dunklen Lords Verschwinden. Severus war still, fast schüchtern eingetreten. Er war dünn gewesen, übermüdet und hatte doch Draco noch sehen wollen, ihm den Drachen gebracht. Mit Severus als Professor in Hogwarts, würde Draco dort gut aufgehoben sein. 

Hogwarts, nächster Morgen  
Minerva betrat die Grosse Halle und ging durch die Reihen zum Lehrertisch. Fröhliches Stimmengewirr empfing sie. Zu ihrem Erstaunen sass auch Severus noch an der Tafel. Häufig erschien er nicht, oder war schon gegangen, wenn sie kam. Sie nickte den anderen zu und nahm neben Severus Platz. Das traf sich gut. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, das er mit Appetit ass. Er wirkte seltsam- seltsam entspannt? „Ach Severus. Meine Quidditchmannschaft möchte ein Zusatztraining einlegen, und ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir nicht heute nachmittag das Trainingsfeld reservieren könnten? Ich hatte gesehen, das Du da schon…“ Snape fiel ihr ins Wort. Sicher, so sicher würde er argumentieren, wie nötig seine Mannschaft… Doch es kam anders. „Aber natürlich Minerva“ Ihr blieb fast der Mund offenstehen vor Überraschung. „Meine Slytherins haben sich eine Pause wohl verdient. Während deine Mannschaft, soweit ich weiss, etwas Nachholbedarf hat…“. Sah sie da etwa den Hauch eines spöttischen Lächelns auf Snapes Gesicht? „Das mag wohl sein“ antwortete sie steif, und warf fast ihre Teetasse um, die laut klapperte. Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und erntete ein amüsiertes Schnauben Snapes, welches nur sie hören konnte. Was hatte den grimmigen Professor über Nacht ereilt, das er so guter Laune schien? Welch seltenes Ereignis. „Sei es drum. Wir machen gerne Gebrauch von deiner GROSSZÜGIGKEIT“ das letzte Wort betonte sie besonders. Snape neigte gönnerhaft den Kopf und trank seinen Tee. 

In den nächsten Wochen arbeitete Severus besonders hart, überrascht stellte er fest, das er Freude an seinen neuen Aufgaben fand. Zumindest einige von den vielen. Seine Slytherins standen hinter ihm und machten gute Fortschritte. Er wusste immer, was in seinem Haus vor sich ging, denn SIE wussten, das sie immer in allen Dingen zu ihm kommen konnten. Er hatte es zu seiner Verantwortung gemacht, die familiären Hintergründe jedes Schülers zu kennen und unterstützte sie wo er konnte. 

Minerva blieb vor den Gläsern stehen, die die Hauspunkte zählten. Soeben rieselten einige Smaragde in das Glas des Hauses Slytherin, brachten es gleichauf mit Gryffindor. Sie schimpfte leise. Auch im Quidditch lief es nicht gut. Sie stand tatsächlich in Gefahr, den Hauscup an Professor Snape!! Zu verlieren. Wie konnte es sein, das dieser so junge Professor in so kurzer Zeit solche Erfolge erzielte? Aber es war klar. Einsatz und harte Arbeit. Und offensichtlich das richtige Gespür für den Umgang mit den sonst so schwierigen Slytherins.

„Professor Mc.Gonagall“ Sie erschrak. „Etwas nicht nach Eurem Geschmack?“ schnarrte Lucius Malfoy, der von wer-weiss-wo neben ihr aufgetaucht war. Er schmunzelte, arrogant wie immer. Seine Kleidung wieder teuer und von bestem Schnitt. Der Mann sah hervorragend aus, musste sie ihm leicht verärgert zugestehen. Ihn im Schulrat zu haben, war ihr ein verdammter Dorn im Auge. Niemand konnte ernsthaft glauben, er sei KEIN treuer Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen. „Mitnichten, Mr.Malfoy. Ich bin mir sicher, meine Gryffindors werden das Ruder erneut herumreissen, damit der Hauspokal an seinem angestammten Ort, in meinem Büro verbleibt“. Lucius lachte herzlich. „Gut gebrüllt, Löwin. Ich glaube, unser Professor Snape hat da auch noch ein Wort mitzureden. Einen schönen Tag noch“. Lucius machte eine angedeutete Verbeugung, und schritt den Gang hinunter, ein Bild von Eleganz und Perfektion. Minerva seufzte. Warum war gutes Aussehen und zuviel Geld immer den falschen gegeben? Die damit die Welt so schufen, wie sie ihnen gefiel. Sie wunderte sich, über die Verbindung zwischen diesem reichen, reinblütigen Familenerben und Severus Snape. Aber vermutlich waren es bloss die Bande aus der Schulzeit und des Hauses Slytherin. Obwohl…? Verdammt, sie wurde alt. Hatte es damals nicht Gerüchte gegeben? Das Klappern der nächsten Smaragde im Slytherin Punkte Glas unterbrach ihre Gedanken, die verflogen als seien sie nie dagewesen…

Es war das letzte und entscheidende Quidditchspiel der Saison. In der Umkleide wirbelten die Slytherins umeinander. Plötzlich erstarrten alle in dem was sie gerade taten, als Professor Snape höchstpersönlich den Raum betrat. Das kam nicht oft vor, umso bedeutsamer schien es ihnen heute, das er sich die Mühe machte.  
Snape war nie ein grosser Quidditchspieler gewesen, er hatte vor Hogwarts keine Flugerfahrung gehabt, im Gegensatz zu anderen, die schon als excellente Flieger auf der Schule angekommen waren. Er hatte zwar noch leidlich gelernt, den Besen zu fliegen, aber zu mehr hatte es nicht gereicht. Trotzdem besass er natürlich den persönlichen Ehrgeiz sein eigenes Hausteam an die Spitze zu bringen. Anders als Slughorn die Jahre zuvor, hatte er die Schüler unter sich entscheiden lassen, um das beste Team zusammenzustellen. Und sie hatten ihm das mit Ehrgeiz und guten Leistungen gedankt. Professor Snape war sicherlich streng, aber er stand immer hinter seinen Slytherins. Alle fühlten sich einen Kopf grösser als er ihnen nachdrücklich Glück wünschte. „Ich verlasse mich auf euch“ sagte er, und das war ihnen mehr wert als stundenlange Reden eines Schwätzers. 

Minerva Mc Gonagall sah zu, als Professor Dumbledore den Hauspokal an Professor Snape übergab. Und sie staunte, dass dieser tatsächlich einmal ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zuliess. Plötzlich hatte Professor Snape wieder Ähnlichkeit mit dem jungen, zurückhaltenden Mann, an den sie sich gut erinnerte. Hochrufe ertönten und die gesamte Slytherin Tafel war aufgesprungen und jubelte was das Zeug hielt. Sie riefen den Namen ihres Hauses „SLYTHERIN“ im Takt und immer, immer wieder. Die Ganze Halle war in Grün-Silber beflaggt. Professor Snape hielt stolz den Pokal hoch. Minervas Blick wanderte zu Lucius Malfoy, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, diesen Erfolg heute mitzufeiern. Er war teuer in den Hausfarben Grün-Silber gekleidet, sein offenes langes blondes Haar umrahmte sein klassisch-schönes und männliches Gesicht. Er war ein glattzüngiger Bastard, aber kein Zweifel äusserst gut aussehend. Minervas Blick stockte. Der Blick, den er dem jungen Professor zuwarf, war definitiv einer der Wollust. Als ob er ihn verschlingen wollte. Lucius Blick wanderte zufällig zu ihr und er schenkte ihr ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Wenig später stand er bei ihr. „Ein grossartiger Erfolg, finden sie nicht, Professor?“ Minerva schnaubte „ich werde den Pokal vermissen“. „Gewiss. Aber sie werden sicherlich nicht verleugnen, das Slytherin den Erfolg verdient hat? Das ER den Erfolg verdient hat?“ „Natürlich nicht“ schnaubte sie. Lucius beugte sich zu ihr „meinen Sie, er wird eine besonders-hm- persönliche Belohnung zu schätzen wissen? Oder gar… geniessen?“. Lucius lächelte anzüglich. Dann drehte er sich um, Severus zu gratulieren, Minerva einen Blick auf seinen Hintern gewährend. Minerva fluchte innerlich. Noch einmal so jung sein. Und warum waren die schönsten Männer eigentlich immer Bastarde??

Der Schlafraum war in schwachgrünliches Licht getaucht, das aus dem See drang. Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus kam herein, zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Er trug vom Duschen nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Er blieb mitten im Raum stehen, neben dem Bett, das schon einladend aufgeschlagen war. Severus seufzte. Die Elfen würden nie ganz aufgeben, sich um ihn zu sorgen, auch wenn er versuchte, es ihnen auszureden. Doch längst liessen sie sich nicht mehr von ihm dabei erwischen. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, nun hellwach. „Was verschafft mir die abendliche Ehre, Lucius?“ fragte er, ohne sich herumzudrehen. Dieser trat aus der Ecke des Raumes hinter ihm. Er lachte leise. „Ich dachte mir, das ein gewisser, grimmiger Potionsmaster nach einem langen Tag etwas Entspannung und Wärme gut gebrauchen könnte“. Er trat von hinten an Severus heran und zog ihn in seine Arme. Severus rührte sich nicht, doch liess er es geschehen. Lucius wartete geduldig, um ihn nicht zu verärgern. Schliesslich drehte sich Severus zu ihm um. Nach einem kurzen Moment zog er ihn in einen harten Kuss. „Womöglich hast du recht“ meinte Severus mit leiser Stimme, die Lucius einen Schauer den Rücken herunter schenkte, und bis in seinen Schritt. „Allerdings würde mich schon interessieren, wie du meine Schutzzauber umgangen hast“. Severus Wohnräume waren aus gutem Grund gut geschützt. „Sev, ich glaube nicht das ich das geschafft hätte, wenn du es wirklich nicht wolltest…“. Severus verzog den Mund. „Touche“. 

Er zog Lucius mit sich zum Bett, bis dorthin büsste er das Handtuch ein, das um seine Hüften gelegen hatte und Lucius hatte die Robe ausgezogen, unter der er nichts trug. Beide Sachen blieben unbeachtet auf dem Boden liegen. Zusammen landeten beide auf dem Bett, eng umschlungen, und fanden sich in einem leidenschaftlichen und luftraubenden Kuss. Eine Weile rangen sie im Spiel um die Oberhand, doch dieses Mal gab Severus schliesslich nach, das er auf dem Rücken liegen blieb, Lucius kniend zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen. Severus blieb auf die Ellbogen gestützt. Seine Augen schienen schwärzer als die Nacht vor Lust, als Lucius Hände über seinen Oberkörper glitten, nach unten. Lucius schönes langes Haar umrahmte sein Gesicht, als er Severus ein atemberaubendes Lächeln schenkte. Dann drückte er Severus mit einer Hand zurück aufs Bett, der es geschehen liess. Er seufzte leise, als Lucius Hand sich um Severus längst hartes Glied legte. Die andere Hand umfasste die Hoden um dann weiter zu wandern. Severus spreizte die Beine noch mehr, als Lucius Finger seine Öffnung ertastete. Ein leiser Zauberspruch und Severus fühlte es kühl und feucht in sich, bereit für Lucius Finger. Lucius Finger glitt über Severus Öffnung, um dann einzutauchen. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er Severus unten, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, aber ihm die Hüften entgegenschob. Mysteriöses, grünes Licht aus dem See floss wellenförmig über Severus plötzlich wieder so junges Gesicht. Zügig nahm Lucius zwei weitere Finger hinzu und begann Severus Öffnung zu dehnen. Nicht zu sanft, sondern immer an der Grenze zum Schmerz. Er spürte es in Severus Glied, wie sehr diesen das erregte. Plötzlich schlug er die Augen auf, und Lucius beobachtete ihn, wie sie sich weiteten, immer dann wenn Lucius Finger ihn stretchten, oder tief in ihn drangen. Lucius fand es atemberaubend, wie schön Severus war in seiner Lust. Er spürte sein eigenes Glied pochen, ungeduldig, endlich zum Einsatz zu kommen. Immer und immer wieder drangen seine Finger geschmeidig ein. Severus schöne Lippen, halb offen zitterten, währen Lucius ihn weiter in die Matraze presste. Letztendlich war es Lucius der es nicht mehr aushielt. Er zog seine Finger zurück. Unter Severus glühendem Blick, schob er ihm die langen geschmeidigen Beine nach oben hinten, sich selbst auf die Schultern, das Severus ganz offen für ihn war. Severus griff über sich und fasste das Kopfende des Bettes mit beiden Händen, sich Lucius völlig überlassend. In einer geschmedigen Bewegung setzte Lucius an und glitt tief in ihn. Gleichzeitig schrien sie auf, Lucius in Triumph, Severus Schrei der Erfüllung klang wie der helle Schrei eines Falken. Lucius beugte sich über Severus und fing ihn in einem heissen Kuss, während er seine Hüften leicht bewegte, die köstliche Enge genoss, mit der Severus ihn umfing. Fordernd drang Severus Zunge in Lucius Mund ein, die Nachgiebigkeit, mit der er Lucius Glied umfing Lügen strafend. Er wollte mehr- er würde mehr bekommen. Erst als beiden die Luft fehlte, trennten sich ihre Münder. Lucius zog sich fast ganz heraus, um dann wieder in Sev einzudringen bis ans Heft, das beide aufkeuchten. Das Bett erzitterte, und Severus Handknöchel wurden weiss, während er den Kopf des Bettes fest umklammerte, um Lucius Stössen zu begegnen. Beider Atem ging hart und schnell, als Lucius den Rhythmus erhöhte. Er ergriff Severus pralles Glied. Als er spürte, das beide kurz vorm Höhepunkt waren, hielt er inne. Schweiss lief ihm ins Gesicht, während er um Selbstbeherrschung rang, auch Severus war schweissnass. Lucius Glied in ihm pulsierte wie eine süsse Folter und er selbst war zum Bersten angespannt. „Bastard“ knurrte Severus nur mit gefletschten Zähnen, während Lucius, schnell atmend, schief lächelte. „So schnell kommst…du mir nicht davon…“. Erst als beider Erregung etwas abgeflacht war, fing Lucius wieder an, sich zu bewegen. Schweiss lief ihm in die Augen, während er den Rhythmus langsam erhöhte, und seine Hand massierte Severus Glied, das diesem jede Folter gnädiger erschien. Er stöhnte und ächzte, während Lucius Glied sich in ihm bewegte. Einige Male schrie er auf, was Lucius stolz zur Kenntnis nahm. Es gab keinen grösseren Lohn für ihn als Severus zu erleben, wenn ihn seine vielgerühmte Kontrolle verliess… Kurz bevor Lucius die Kontrolle zu verlieren drohte, hielt er abermals inne. Severus Blick glühte und er öffnete den Mund, Lucius zu verfluchen, und sie endlich zum Höhepunkt kommen zu lassen, doch Lucius legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund, ihn verstummen zu lassen. „Pschhhht… warte“ hauchte er, schwer atmend.  
Schweisstropfen glänzten wie Perlen auf Severus Haut, und Lucius merkte, wie ihm Schweiss in die Augen rann. Sein ganzer Körper rang mit ihm um die ersehnte Erlösung des Höhepunkts. Lucius nahm Severus den Finger vom Mund, stattdessen strich er ihm zart über das Gesicht. Severus Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanfter, als er die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete.  
Langsam begann Lucius wieder, sich in Severus zu bewegen, noch einmal genoss er die Enge und Hitze und die Bereitwilligkeit, mit der dieser ihn um und empfing. Severus warf den Kopf in den Nacken, sein ganzer Körper sich dem Höhepunkt entgegensehnend. Das Bett schwankte leicht, als Lucius immer schneller wurde, sich endlich ganz seiner Leidenschaft überliess. Er wünschte, das würde nie enden und Severus würde immer ganz sein sein, so wie jetzt. Severus stöhnte leise bei jedem nun harten Stoss. Mit einem gellenden Schrei ergoss er sich in Lucius Hand. Die Kontraktionen in ihm brachten auch Lucius über den Punkt, und er ergoss sich tief in Severus, bis er meinte, völlig leer und hohl zu sein. Er wartete einen Moment, dann zog er sich heraus, damit Severus sich lang ausstrecken konnte. Lucius beugte sich über Severus und küsste ihn zärtlich und etwas atemlos. Dann kuschelte er sich an ihn, den Kopf auf seiner Brust, ein Bein über seine Beine gelegt. Nach soviel Intimität konnte er ihm nicht nahe genug sein. Severus rauhe Finger glitten durch Lucius verschwitztes, langes Haar. Lucius blinzelte kurz nach oben, dann schloss er zufrieden die Augen. Kaum ein Mensch hatte Severus Snape je so entspannt und erfüllt gesehen, wie in diesem Moment. 

Es war ein paar Stunden später, als Severus erwachte. Der Morgen konnte nicht mehr weit sein. Er lächelte leicht, als er Lucius neben sich liegen sah. Selbst mit wirrem Haar und im Schlaf sah er unglaublich gut aus. Und er dachte nicht im Traum daran, diese Gelegenheit verstreichen zu lassen. 

Lucius Traum veränderte sich allmählich und er stöhnte wohlig, als ihn geschickte, verruchte Hände berührten, überall, auch dort und -Ahhh- in ihm und er musste letztendlich realisieren das er wohl wach war. Es waren Severus geschickte Hände, die über seinen Rücken strichen. „Mhhhm…müde“ murmelte Lucius in das Kissen, weil er auf dem Bauch lag. Dann spürte er Severus Hand an seinem Hintern und sein Glied was sich langsam in ihn schob. Das Brennen war von skurzer Dauer und er stöhnte genussvoll, als er ausgefüllt wurde, quälend langsam, aber doch so gut. „Oooh. Nicht ..nmal ungestört schlafen kann man..“ murmelte er. Nicht das ihm Nicht willkommen war, was Severus tat. „Wenn ich so etwas wie dich in meinem Bett vorfinde, wäre es wohl dumm, diesen Vorteil nicht zu nutzen“ antwortete Sev amüsiert und etwas kurzatmig. Endlich hatte er sich ganz in Lucius versenkt und hielt nun stille. Er küsste jeden Fleck Haut Lucius den er erreichen konnte. Lucius stöhnte leise, als er Sevs Glied in sich zucken spürte, heiss und verlangend. „Mhhhm“ machte er nur. Er fühlte sich so eins mit Sev, und doch… „Könntest du dich bitte endlich bewegen bitte!!“ forderte er. Severus lachte leise und heiser, die Vibration ging auch durch Lucius Körper- Uberall hin- und das Geräusch heizte Lucius Erregung nur mehr an. „Bastard!“ schimpfte Lucius. Severus machte ein paar kleine und sehr gezielte Bewegungen mit der Hüfte, die Lucius aufschreien liessen. „So etwa?“ Lucius konnte Sevs Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören. „Gnnnh..JA du Folterknecht! Kannst du mich bitte ordentlich ficken, statt dem hier“. „Zu Befehl“ antwortete Severus. Langsam zog er sich heraus, fürchterliche Leere hinterlassend um sich wieder tief in ihn zu rammen. Lucius sah Sterne und schrie auf. „Verdammt…Sev…mehr…härter“. Severus gab jede Zurückhaltung auf. Immer und immer wieder stiess er sich in Lucius, der nur unzusammenhängendes stammelte, und sich Severus Glied entgegenstemmte. Endlich kamen beide zum Höhepunkt, und Sev pumpte seinen Samen in den Freund bis er sich völlig leer fühlte. Seine Haut war schweissnass. Eine Weile blieb er auf ihm liegen, bis die Nachwehen seines Höhepunkts nachliessen. Er spürte Lucius schwer atmen unter sich. Dann zog er sich heraus und legte sich neben Lucius. Mit fester Hand fuhr er geniesserisch über Lucius Pobacken, liess spielerisch zwei Finger in das noch geweitete Loch gleiten, das von seinem Samen glänzte. Lucius seufzte leise- Severus höllisch geschickte Finger... 

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, deinen hübschen Hintern und alles was dazu gehört, morgens häufiger zu meiner Verfügung zu haben“ meinte Sev mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. Lucius drehte den Kopf und blinzelte ihn an. „Hmpf. Lass mich einfach hier liegen. Dann bin ich morgen auch noch da.“ Severus betrachtete Lucius, so derangiert, verschwitzt und mit wirrem Haar. Er liebte es, ihn so zu sehen, wenn sie Sex gehabt hatten. Er beugte sich vor, dann fing er ihn in einem leidenschaftlichen, luftraubenden Kuss. „Du bist noch mein Tod…“ seufzte Lucius und reckte sich. „Hm. Wenn ich mich erinnere hast Du heute noch ein paar Termine, Lucius. UND ich würde es nicht so sehr schätzen, wenn man Dich in aller früh mein Quartier verlassen sieht.“ Lucius Blick wurde listig. „Hm. Aber vielleicht würde es Mir gut gefallen, das jeder das sieht“ er grinste etwas anzüglich. „Das ich den kühlen und anscheinend prüden Potionsmaster…“ Severus plazierte einen spielerischen Schlag auf Lucius Hinterkopf. „Raus hier!“ Lucius richtete sich in Zeitlupe auf und grinste. Als er mühsam aufstand stöhnte er leise, das Brennen in seinem Hinterteil bemerkend. Severus setzte sich bequemer zurecht und betrachtete ihn leicht amüsiert. „Vor deiner Bemerkung hätte ich dir ja etwas gegeben. Aber ich denke, du geniesst es, noch etwas in meiner hm… Erinnerung zu schwelgen“. Lucius knurrte etwas offensichtlich beleidigendes und Severus lachte. Er räkelte sich genüsslich im Bett während Lucius sich in seine Kleidung quälte. Zum Abschied küssten sie sich noch einmals lange und voller Genuss. Der Verräter und der Totesser. 

Niemand sah, wie Lucius Malfoy das Gelände verliess. Niemand ausser Professor Dumbledore, heisst das. Er lächelte, und in diesem Lächeln war mehr als nur ein Hauch Wehmut…


End file.
